


All the Rules

by MiniNephthys



Category: Air (2005)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-24
Updated: 2011-07-24
Packaged: 2017-10-21 17:24:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/227718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiniNephthys/pseuds/MiniNephthys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuya needs to accept his punishment.  Kink Bingo, for the square "spanking/paddling."  October 2010.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All the Rules

"Ryuuya-dono!" Kanna crossed her arms and huffed. "You have been sitting there the entire day!"

"It's a pleasant spot," Ryuuya replied, leaning back. "Do you have a point?"

"Uraha never allows me to spend an entire day sitting down," she answered, as Uraha nodded in the background. "If I am to be punished for it, I see no reason why you should not!"

"But..." He sighed. Kanna had a point about double standards, and he supposed that it was awfully slothful of him. "Very well. Whatever punishment Uraha gives to you, you can administer to me." If Uraha gave it to Kanna, it couldn't be too much of a problem.

Her eyes went wide, and she looked to Uraha for guidance. "Excuse me for just a moment." The two whispered to each other quietly. After a minute, Kanna turned back to him. "I will deliver your deserved punishment, Ryuuya-dono."  


* * *

  


"Spanking." Ryuuya's voice was flat.

Uraha nodded. "If one cannot sit down because of the pain, it is an effective punishment for spending too much time sitting down."

"I suppose that makes sense, but..." He rubbed the back of his head. "Do you have to give me the _exact_ same punishment as her?"

Kanna spoke up. "Oh, we aren't." Before he could breathe a sigh of relief, she continued, "Uraha never uses a paddle on me. Since you're bigger and tougher, it's only appropriate to be rougher on you."

"Of course." He sighed. "Nothing can be done about it now. How are we going to go about this?"

They fumbled with positions for a few minutes before deciding upon Ryuuya lying on his stomach on the floor. He wouldn't be pushed as much as if he were on someone's lap, but he was definitely too big for Kanna's.

She cleared her throat. "Ten should be enough for a first-time offender. Wouldn't you agree, Uraha?"

Uraha nodded. "You have a natural talent for discipline, Kanna-sama."

Kanna smiled as she raised her paddle high.

Smack.

Ryuuya winced at the first contact of the paddle on his skin.

Smack.

It wasn't the greatest pain he had experienced in his life, but it was certainly worth mentioning.

Smack.

It hurt even more on successive strikes, since she was attacking the same spot.

Smack.

He glanced behind him and saw Kanna's face flush.

Smack.

With each whack, her breath was coming in shallower pants.

Smack.

Why was she more affected by this than him-?

Smack.

He let out a groan, feeling the pain redouble itself.

Smack.

She was going harder on him now.

Smack.

She was also biting her lip to keep herself quiet.

Smack.

"Th-there. You have your due punishment," Kanna announced, still looking red. "I need to go... be. Somewhere else." She dashed off.

Ryuuya adjusted himself, looked over at Uraha for a few moments, then set off to follow her. She wasn't difficult to track down - he could hear her through the wall.

" _Mm!_ ...mm... mm."

He elected not to go in.


End file.
